<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Patronus by Speechless_since_1998</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125767">Patronus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speechless_since_1998/pseuds/Speechless_since_1998'>Speechless_since_1998</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mòxiāng Tóngxiù's Novels Hogwarts Verse [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 人渣反派自救系统 - 墨香铜臭 | The Scum Villain's Self-Saving System - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crack, Crossover, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, Cute, Embarrassment, Expecto Patronum Fest 2020, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hogwarts, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Patronus Charm (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:55:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speechless_since_1998/pseuds/Speechless_since_1998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shen Qingqiu wanted to help a friend. He didn't expect to have his heart bared like that.</p><p>[...]</p><p>Luo Binghe stared at him curiously, looking like he wanted to ask questions the Ravenclaw didn't want to answer. When did two people ever have identical Patronus? It was almost impossible for that to happen!<br/>Yet it had happened to them: Luo Binghe's Patronus was gone immediately, while Shen Qingqiu's pomeranian came near the Slytherin and curled up at its feet.<br/>It was such an intimate gesture that the pureblood's embarrassment increased.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luò Bīnghé &amp; Shěn Yuán | Shěn Qīngqiū, Luò Bīnghé/Shěn Yuán | Shěn Qīngqiū</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mòxiāng Tóngxiù's Novels Hogwarts Verse [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>328</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Patronus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Luo Binghe asked him to teach him how to use Expecto Patronum, Shen Qingqiu accepted without thinking: the Slytherin had many problems with Dementors, and learning how to use that spell would have been useful.Knowing the Slytherin's past, Shen Qingqiu knew there would be difficulties for the wizard to summon his Patronus right away. But what didn't expect us was<em>  this </em>.</p><p>"Shizun ... is that your Patronus?" Luo Binghe asked, eyes wide with amazement. </p><p>Shen Qingqiu blushed, feeling the need to dig a grave and bury himself inside.</p><p>Luo Binghe stared at him curiously, looking like he wanted to ask questions the Ravenclaw didn't want to answer. </p><p>
  <em> When did two people ever have identical Patronus? It was almost impossible for that to happen! </em>
</p><p>Yet, it had happened to them. And without even knowing what form the Slytherin's Patronus would have! </p><p>But Shen Qingqiu had to admit that Luo Binghe had always reminded him of a pomeranian puppy ... he shook his head. It wasn't the time to think about it!</p><p> Luo Binghe's Patronus was gone immediately, while Shen Qingqiu's pomeranian came near the Slytherin and curled up at its feet.</p><p>It was such an intimate gesture that the pureblood's embarrassment increased.</p><p>"It's friendly - Luo Binghe commented, stroking its head, as if it was a real animal - It seems to like me." </p><p>"Sure, because ... Uhm ..."</p><p>The Ravenclaw was panicked, and he could not formulate a complete sentence without sounding stupid. He chose to remain silent, less risk of making a strange impression. </p><p>Luo Binghe continued to pamper the Ravenclaw's Patronus, scratching its head. The scene made Shen Qingqiu's heart beat faster, so much so that he had to put a hand to his chest and tried to regain control.</p><p>
  <em> Damn, he wasn't ready for all those feelings! </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>-English isn't my first language, so I'm sorry for any errors.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>